


Desolation ↠ Kylo Ren

by jaysanatomy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, kyloren - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Redemption, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Tessa Thompson - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysanatomy/pseuds/jaysanatomy
Summary: "I won't leave you." Sonoma spat the blood from out her mouth."So go ahead and do it.""Kill me."©|Kylo Ren 2019"





	1. Prologue

"There was a planet, and the planets name was Bebhinn. It lived peacefully on the outer rim of space for eons. This planet wasn't like other planets, the force ran through the air and the soil, it created a balance, and it was beautiful. But no creature knew of this planets existence, for no one had traveled so far, and this made the planet lonely. So the force gifted the planet with a man. His name was Keiron. The planet gave Keiron food, water, and shelter. Everything the man could need he got. The only thing that Bebhinn asked of him was to stay away from the dark tree that took root at the edge of a cliff. Keiron agreed and that was that.

Then the man began to become lonely, even though the planet gave him everything he asked for. So the force gifted the planet with a woman. Her name was Akiko. Keiron shared everything the planet gave to him with Akiko and he was happy. Then years passed and Keiron longed for something more, the balance he once knew and believed in was now not enough for him. So the next day Keiron took a journey to find the tree, leaving Akiko behind while she slept. He found the tree at the edge of a cliff just like the planet had foretold. 

It was dark and the fruit that was on it was rotted. Even though the planet provided him many trees with ripe fruit, he heard the trees call, and he felt it's power. He reached out to touch the tree. The tree's power was unleashed and a terrible darkness took hold of the planet Bebhinn destroying everything on it, except Akiko. For her name meant child of light and no amount of darkness could overtake her. 

So the darkness created a tomb and entrapped her there until the end of time. Now the beautiful planet that was once knows as Bebhinn was put to rest and in it a new planet was born, a dark planet. Its name was Ziddim. They say this was the first encounter of true darkness and no balance could ever be renewed to the galaxy unless Akiko and the planet Bebhinn would be granted true deliverance."

Sonoma looked up at her grandfather, mouth gaping, eyes wide and sparkling. 

"Tell me more Baba."


	2. I.

THIS BOOK TAKES PLACE WEEKS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE FORCE AWAKENS

"KEEP YOUR FORM." The metallic voice of that came from Captain Phasmas helmet echoed off the metal training rooms walls as she hit her trainee in the legs with her training staff once more. "You need to be able to fight through the pain." She circled around her trainee. "You know I can." The trooper smiled at and her captain as she swiped her legs from off the ground. 

Phasma extended her hand out to her and she gladly took it, although her pride had fallen with the rest of her body. "FN-2895 you are the best fighter I know, but you must get out of your head." 

FN-2895 let out a groan, she was right. "Is it the mission?" Phasma wondered out loud, she could look at the girls face and tell she was worried. Although she didn't know why exactly, she really was the best fighter in the trooper program. 

"Yes." Was all she could manage to say. The mission. FN-2895 thought to herself. It had consumed her mind for weeks and now it was here. Today she would fly out on a ship with her peers, packed together like sardines, and pry through a village for information. She wasn't nervous, Captain Phasma herself knew FN-2895 was born to fight, it's just, she didn't know what to expect. Maybe she really was nervous.

"You will be fine." Phasmas voice could've almost been perceived as empathetic, maybe if her mask was removed it would've been, but FN-2895 had never seen nor heard her without her mask. For years the girl was barely even sure she was a she. 

"Now," Captain cleared her throat as if she was mentally erasing the fact that she had almost been nice. "Get suited up you leave in twenty." 

*

The whir of the First order transport ship was white noise to FN-2895's ears. She was much more focused on the fact that right now she was headed to the icy planet of Hoth. She tried to focus on what the group commander was telling her but she couldn't help but look around at everyone. 

FN-2895 was taken into the trooper program at age six, and she did not remember much, but she did remember. That alone made her special. Once someone is taken into the program they wipe their mind, only it didn't work fully on her because she remembered three things. Her name, Sonoma, her grandfather, Baba, and the story he told her ever night . Sonoma didn't know she wasn't supposed to remember until she heard one of the other troopers talking about it. 

"If they choose to not comply gather them, and kill them." The words from Admiral struck Sonoma's attention. Kill them. 

Her mind drifted to the stories of Star Killer base, she had heard people talk about it but she never had been on that base herself. Before Sonoma was set for her transfer to Star killer base she had been tucked away on The Desolator a Star Destroyer that had been purposed to check on the First Orders alliances. "It can completely destroy a planet in a matter of seconds once it is built." She recalled TK-5643 telling one of the other troopers, but she didn't believe them. The first order would never do something so terrible. 

Only now she had heard this horrible act for herself, right from the mouth of her own fleet admiral. She didn't know if she wanted to ever kill someone. 

Sonoma's thoughts were interrupted by her ship landing and almost sending her flying forward. Sonoma felt her heart beat accelerate. The First Order had to do this. They needed to defeat the evil that was the resistance. If that meant killing anyone with affiliations, Sonoma would comply. 

The doors to the ship opened and everyone began to march out. Sonoma could hear the sounds of people screaming out of fear, her heart softened for a second, but then she remembered why she was here. She held her blaster, alert, ready for anything that might come at her. "Come with me." She pointed her blaster at an old man as she nudged him to the forming pile of villagers. 

Once the village was cleared and the villagers had been successfully gathered, flame troopers lined up to destroy a snow speeder to preventing any tedious escapes. 

A whirring noise was heard above them in the sky. Sonoma looked up to see an Upsilon Class shuttle. Kylo Ren's ship. She thought to herself . But it didn't look like they were landing. "Something's wrong." Sonoma told the trooper who had been standing next to her. 

Sure enough a black cloud of smoke appeared behind the ship as it started spiraling downward. "They are gonna crash." She said, more as a statement to herself. 

"Hey, wait!" Sonoma yelled to the flame troopers. "I need that speeder!" She yelled hopping on. "FN-2895 what do you thing your doing." The fleet admiral grabbed her arm. 

"With all respect Admiral, Kylo Ren himself may be aboard that ship, do you really want to be responsible for his death?" The Admiral looked at Sonoma stunned for a moment. 

"You will report to me when this mission is over." He spat and let go of her face arm. Sonoma only nodded at him and started the snow speeder. 

Sonoma hadn't ever ridden a real speeder before. Only the simulators that were on The Desolator. So as she took off she swerved left and right a couple of times before finally getting the hang of it. Even so, this speeder was a complete piece of junk and it sputtered with every drastic movement. 

The Upsilon shuttle finally hit the ground and Sonoma gasped. She murmured a soft "No," and managed to get her speeder there thirty seconds after.

"Hello!" She yelled as she approached the ship. It wasn't very big after all, it could only fit about thirty people inside. Smoke spewed out everywhere and Sonoma had never been more glad that her mask was made specifically to filter smoke out. 

"In here." A soft voice mumbled and her head spun around. The voice was so soft it was almost as if Sonoma didn't hear it with her own ears. She located a closed door and ran toward it. The control panel was completely fried.

"Hold on! Stand back from the door." She yelled as she lifted her blaster and aimed it at the broken control panel. 

With one shot from her blaster the door began to open. Inside was about ten people, Sonoma could tell they were higher in rank from their clothing. 

"My Admiral is only two miles out I'm sure he saw the crash site and is sending a transport shuttle here now, is anyone injured?" She asked and they all shook their heads.

"We are fine, but Lord Ren was on the other side of the ship at the time of the crash." A woman with grey hair spoke up. 

Kylo Ren was on the ship. Sonoma thought to herself. "Okay just..stay here." She told them all, slightly uneasy at the fact that she had just given an order to people much higher in position than she was. The victims on the ship would've said something about it if they hadn't been in shock. 

"Lord Ren!" Sonoma called out. No answer. She groaned internally, this is not how she thought her day would go. "Lord Re-" Her sentence was interrupted by a cherry red lightsaber being ignited and raised above her head. Sonoma's hands flew up in defense. 

"Your ship crashed! I work for the Order!" She explained herself. Kylo Ren looked down at the trooper, he had been in shock as well but once he realized it was one of his own he turned his lightsaber off. As soon as Sonoma's ears heard the lightsaber retract she lowered her hands and looked up at him. 

Sonoma had never seen Kylo Ren before. She had heard about him and his infamous tantrums from the other troopers but had never seen him for herself. Only now that he stood in front of her could she understand why everyone was so afraid of him. He stood tall over the girl, compared to her she felt like a bug, and his mask was extremely menacing. Like it could see straight into her.

Sonoma shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, he hadn't said a word this entire time. "I uh, the rest of them are just aro-"

"What's your name." He asked, his metallic voice made her jump slightly. Kylo Ren was skilled in using the force, so skilled people's thoughts flew freely into his mind. He had gotten used to the noise, but now he noticed something different. Silence. The trooper had completely shut their thoughts away from him, so much he couldn't pry through the wall they had put up without them noticing.

"I don't have a name sir." Sonoma lied and he stepped closer. "Your tag." He said sternly. "FN-2895." She told him. He tilted his head slightly. "Hm." Was all he said. Kylo didn't show it, but he was surprised. This trooper wielded the force strongly and he wasn't completely sure they were aware of it. 

Sonoma stood there nervously as he continued to stare at her. The whir of a first order transport ship was heard in the distance and Sonoma silently thanked the force in her head. "I should get the others on board." She finally said before marching toward them. "Report to me when you have finished." Was all Kylo said before walking toward the transport ship. 

He must alert supreme leader.


	3. ii.

"A FORCE USER IN YOUR ARMY?" Supreme Leader Snokes voice boomed throughout the room. Kylo ren stood in front of his leader on one knee. "They are strong with the force Supreme Leader they have walls built that they don't even know are up, it would be almost impossible to tell." Kylo tried to explain. 

Supreme leader sunk back into his chair. "I see." He seemed to think about it for a moment. "You will train this storm trooper as your apprentice, we could use another strong ally in the order." Snoke looked down at the boy. "Yes." A sinister smile creeped onto his face, one that made Kylo Ren uneasy. 

"As you wish Supreme Leader." 

***

This was the first time Sonoma had been on Star Killer base. She was nervous to say the least. Why did Kylo Ren want to see her? Was he mad at her for saving his life? Sonoma shook any weary thoughts from her head as she paced around the interrogation room a fellow stormtrooper stuck her in. It couldn't possibly be a good sign that she was waiting in an interrogation room out of all of the places. The door to the room opened with a hiss. The noise startled Sonoma and she jumped up a bit, feeling extremely childish soon after. 

"FN-2895." Kylo Ren walked into the room. Power was seeping out of him, Sonoma could feel it but she dismissed the feeling as fear. "Sit." He gestured to the chair and Sonoma visibly stiffened. 

"Lord Ren am I in trouble?" Sonoma asked. Her helmet was still on distorting her voice quite a bit, she knew it was impossible for him to tell what her gender was, not that it mattered. 

Kylo didn't answer her question. He was growing impatient with the stormtrooper and force lifted her into the interrogation chair closing the restraints as soon as she was in place. "Hey!" Sonoma yelled. She tried to get up and move but the restraints sent her flying back. 

For a moment in the midst of her confusion and fear Sonoma let her mind open up. Long enough for Kylo to notice and grab the tiniest bit of information before everything was closed off again. My name. Those were the words spoken before he lost the connection. "Your name?" Kylo spoke. His voice alarming Sonoma as her head jolted up to him. 

"What." Her voice was now soft. How could Ren possibly know about her name? 

"You remember your name." Kylo paced around the room. Sonoma's eyes followed him as he moved.

"Let me out of these restraints I have done nothing wrong." Sonoma grew tired of waiting for him to say something. Kylo only kept quiet processing what he had heard from her mind. 

"I said let me out!" Suddenly her restraints flew open and she fell to the floor. "You could've given me some warning." Sonoma stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Your name, what is it." Kylo asked. "FN-2895." Sonoma responded. 

"No, your birth name, I know you remember it." He was beginning to lose his patience with this trooper. 

"I have no idea what you're talking abou-" Sonoma was thrown into the wall behind her, her helmet hitting the wall so hard it made her vision fuzzy for a moment as she fell to the ground. Her vision visor was now completely dark from the impact and she huffed angrily. 

She contemplated throwing her helmet aside but decided against it. Sonoma grew to hate Kylo Ren within this brief interaction, but she was trained to show respect. She wouldn't throw her training away for her bad temper. "I don't remember my name." She said calmly.

Instead of throwing her again Kylo suspended her into the air, for he had a temper as well, and she was pushing it. "I know you remember it." He asked once more behind clenched teeth. Sonoma couldn't see it for herself but he was mad she could hear it in his voice. She contemplated telling him, his grip on her somehow was getting tighter even though he wasn't touching her. She felt herself start to fade.

"Be strong Sonoma." 

Sonoma snapped out of it as she heard these words, she wasn't quite sure who's they were but a new sense of strength washed over her as she tried to resist the force grip Kylo Ren had on her. "Who are you?" Kylo tightened his grip on her, she wouldn't budge, her mind didn't even open for a spilt second. 

"I am nobody." She responded and he finally dropped her to the ground. 

"You will be training with me indefinitely." Kylo spoke as soon as she hit the ground. 

Sonoma still couldn't see out of her visor but stood up regardless. "Was that all some sort of...test?" She asked him. 

"Follow me and I will take you to your new quarters." He ignored her question. She heard him move and tried to follow after him even though she couldn't see anything. It worked for about thirty seconds until she collided with what she assumed was his body. "My vision visor broke from the impact, I can't see." She told him. 

"You may take it off, you won't be needing it anymore anyway." He said coldly. Sonoma reached up to take the helmet off as permitted her long braids now fell freely off of her shoulders and her vision was fully restored. She barely took this helmet off anymore, viewing the world without it was completely surreal. 

Kylo on the other hand was taken aback, stormtrooper masks were used to dehumanize and they had done a good job because up until now he had barely thought of FN-2895 as a person, let alone a woman, especially one that looked like her. Although he would never admit that last part. Not even to himself.

He turned quickly on his feet "This way." Sonoma followed him. Star Killer base was huge she saw it briefly when they jumped off of light speed. It was carved into a planet. An entire planet. She wondered about what the other stormtroopers said. That it could decimate a handful of planets in seconds. She began to internally question why they would need a base this big, but then she buried that thought deep inside. 

"Here." Kylo stepped aside. "We train in the morning." Was all he said before he stormed away leaving Sonoma standing in the doorway confused. Phasma told her she was the best fighter she had ever trained, but why would Kylo Ren, a skilled force user, want to personally train her. 

Finally she looked around her room. She had her own room. After a lifetime of sleeping in bunk beds with hundreds of other troopers she was finally alone. Sonoma briefly broke her training and cracked a smile, that progressed to a laugh, and then eventually a joyful scream and her jumping onto her bed. Then her smile slowly faltered as she looked around her room. 

She was alone.


	4. iii.

SONOMA COULD BARELY SLEEP ALL NIGHT. She wasn't used to the size or comfort of her new bed, the silk pajamas in her dresser, or the quiet. Most of her life she had shared a bunk with another trooper in a room filled with hundreds of them. She was used to the tossing and turning and the loud snores of her peers. Now she was alone. Something she wasn't used to at all. So when the loud banging coming from outside of her door woke her up after she only got roughly two hours of sleep, she wasn't too happy. 

"What!" Sonoma yelled angrily as she opened her door. A storm trooper ; FN-2187 stood at her door. She recognized his number because they ate lunch together a handful of times last month. She almost cracked a smile at the familiar presence. Almost opened her mouth to tell him her trooper number, even though she knew he wouldn't recognize her. Almost. Then she shut her mouth and looked down to her toes briefly. "What do you need." She asked, much nicer this time. 

"Ma'am, Kylo Ren requests your presence in training room 2b." FN-2187 eyed the girl, something seemed familiar about her but he was almost certain they hadn't met before. He wondered why Kylo Ren chose him to relay this information to her, he was only on the janitorial crew. He wondered why he needed this girl so badly. But he shook it off. 

"I...it's my first time on Starkiller base, I don't know where anything is." FN-2187 almost let out a laugh but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Why had Kylo Ren chosen a trainee who didn't know where she was. "I'll show you the way. I can be your tour guide!" To this Sonoma snorted. "Give me a moment to get dressed and we can be on our way." She smiled. 

***

"And this is Training room 2b, Kylo Ren should be waiting for you in there." FN-2187 stopped in front of a red door. Sonoma shifted on her feet. She was nervous to train with Kylo Ren. He almost knocked her out the last time they met, and they hadn't even been training. FN-2187 noticed her uneasy composure. He felt bad for her, maybe she just needed a friend. 

"Look, here's a pager, my tag is programmed into it. If you ever need me just press that button." Sonoma took the pager from his hands. 

"Thank you." She gave him a smile, one of the most genuine smiles she had ever given someone. 

Before going in the trooper gave her a reassuring nod and it made Sonoma feel ten times better. "Lord Ren I'm sorry I'm late I-" Sonoma's words were interrupted when she realized no one was here. "Lord Ren?" 

Sonoma took the time to look around. This was much different from the training rooms on the Desolator in fact the ship only had two training rooms. Apparently Star Killer base has ten. "You're late." The metallic voice of Kylo Ren made her jump. His entire getup made her nervous. Meanwhile the inability to read the girls mind made Kylo nervous. 

"Captain Phasma said you're one of the best troopers she's ever trained, so why are you still a Foot Note soldier?" He circled around her. "That's a question I'm afraid I don't have the answer to sir." 

"Are you familiar with the force?" Kylo chose his words carefully. She may not know it but she was more powerful than him in ways he couldn't understand. He didn't want her to discover this. 

"Yes my-" Sonoma stopped herself before she told to much. She almost revealed that she remembered her Baba, and the stories of the force that he used to tell. "I am familiar."

"You hear people's thoughts. Since when." He finally stopped circling around Sonoma. She looked taken aback. How did he know. Before she could even answer he continued talking. "You have a gift Sonoma, untouched and untrained but a gift nonetheless. I will show you the ways of the force." 

"The force?" Her eyebrows popped up quizzically. Sonoma was familiar with the force but it was almost as if Kylo was suggesting that she herself had it. "You think I have the force?" She asked him. 

"Your mind is closed off. Even if someone was extremely trained they wouldn't be able to shut it off as tightly as you unless they had the force." He explained. 

Sonoma thought about his words for apparently too long of a moment because before she knew it Kylo swung a staff under her feet and she fell down.

"Your first lesson, never let your guard down." He offered her a hand and she took it. "Grab a staff." He told her and Sonoma went to grab one. Normally she wouldn't break a sweat if it came to fighting another trooper. But this was Kylo ren himself, the direct underling of the Supreme leader. 

As soon as the staff was in her hand Kylo took a charge at her and she dodged it successfully to her surprise. Then he took another swing at her forearm and knocked the staff out of her hand. "Lesson number two. You're using too much energy keeping your mind closed off." 

"My mind isn't closed off." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've done it so much you don't even realize. If you just opened it up again and closed it off when need be you'd increase your stamina." He tossed his staff aside and began to walk out. "Tomorrow that is what we will work on."

And then he left. 

And Sonoma was alone again.


	5. iv.

SONOMA WOKE UP TODAY FEELING DIFFERENT. The day before she was nothing but a misplaced storm trooper. Now she knew she had something inside her, something extraordinary. Part of her wanted to believe that Kylo Ren was just messing with her, like this was all a test. The other part knew he was right. Her entire life she thought it was normal to hear people's thoughts. She could only do it when she wanted to and even then not for very long. 

Only recently she found out it wasn't normal. She was watching FN-2003 train. Everyone called him Slip because he was known as one of the weakest troopers in the program . FN-2187 lead his training group and always had to end up saving him during training simulations. Sonoma only knew this because she happened to be training directly under Captain Phasma who had always found herself watching them practice. 

One day Slip messed up during a simulation mission where the team assaulted a New Republic bunker with the objective of destroying a heavy repeating blaster. FN-2187 had to save him again and Phasma lost her shit. Told Slip he would weaken the first order. That's when Sonoma heard him think. "At least I don't look like I belong in a trash compactor." Only Phasma didn't react. She only walked away. 

Phasma once threw someone over a lunch table for talking to her out of term. If she only heard what Slip had thought she might've just put a blaster to his head. 

Sonoma shook the memory from her head and finally decided to get dressed for training. She always stood in the mirror for way too long, just looking at herself. It was surreal to think this was her face. Before Kylo Ren allowed her to take her helmet off for good she had only seen herself a handful of times. 

Her cheekbones were prominent on her face. Her jawline was chiseled. Her lips were an almost perfect heart shape. Anyone who would've see her would've thought she truly was beautiful, but to Sonoma it was simply just a face. She finally stopped examining herself in the mirror and left to go attempt at finding the training room.

Sonoma had the pager FN-2187 gave her strapped to her belt. It was what you could say might've been one of the most valuable things she owned. Not in money value either but the fact that someone meaningful gave it to her, that it was hers. 

"You're late." Kylo was waiting for her in the middle of the training room. He was seated down on the floor, both legs crossed. He said the same thing to her yesterday but neither times did he give her an exact time to be here. 

"Maybe next time it would help that you gave me a proper time." She lifted her eyebrow as she sat down in front of him and mimicked his position. "Just a suggestion." She added. 

Kylo watched her intently. If it was anyone else he might've force choked them until they begged for mercy. But she had said it so carefully and thoughtful, yet at the same time firm. It reminded him of his mother. Although he wouldn't admit this out loud. "I will keep that in mind." He finally responded after almost thirty seconds of keeping silent. 

Sonoma kept a calm composure around Kylo, but his mask made her uneasy. She wondered what he looked like without it, wondered what type of species he was. If not human of course. She wondered about his story, where he was born, who his parents were, what lead him to where he is now. But she only wondered, she wouldn't dare ask. "So, you said I needed to work on opening my mind." Sonoma broke the silence and Kylo nodded. "Correct, but first you need to be in a state of relaxation and in order to achieve that you need to tell my why it is so important you keep your mind closed off to me." He explained.

"The mind swipe didn't work on you did it?" Kylo spoke again. This time Sonoma froze. She watched Kylo get up and begin walking around the room deep in thought. "I've been trying to figure it out. Why I heard what I did the other day." He turned to look at her "My name. That's what you were thinking about, that's what I heard you say." Sonoma was afraid to even blink. "So what now, you throw me in space jail?" She asked.

Kylo stared at her unamused. "Sonoma." She finally spoke. "What?" He asked and Sonoma let out a sigh and stood up. "This is my name, Sonoma." She repeated.

"Now, teach me about the force."


	6. v

FINDING A SEAT DURING DINNER MADE SONOMA FEEL AS IF SHE WAS A CHILD BACK IN THE TRAINING ACADEMY. Everyone looked at her like she was the most interesting thing they had seen. Sadly for some of them that might've been true, but it didn't make her feel better.

Meal times were one of the few exceptions where the troopers could take off their helmets. She always liked seeing everyone's faces. It made her feel more like a human than a machine. 

Sonoma probably could've called in her dinner to be sent to her room, she had that authority now. Only she had been in her room all day, with the exception of training with Kylo. She really wanted to be around actual people for once. 

That's when she spotted FN-2187 sitting at a table smack dab in the middle of the dining hall. He was with the rest of his group. Sonoma walked over slowly. FN-2187 didn't remember her when they met again a couple of days ago but he would surely remember her now that she sat with them again, something she did maybe twice before. 

"Hello." Sonoma placed her tray down and took a seat. Everyone stopped talking just to look directly at her, like she was an animal. "You! You were in the academy just like us, I remember now." FN-2187 exclaimed after staring at her for a moment more. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you before." She moved her fork back and forth between her portions. Slip gave her a weird glance and she gave him a half smile. 

"That's okay I get it, you're training with Ren and want to be mysterious." He responded jokingly with half a piece of bread in his mouth. "You're training with Ren?" FN-2199, who everyone called "nines" exclaimed. FN-2100, who everyone called "zeroes", elbowed him in his chest signaling that he'd be quiet. 

"Shut up Nines you idiot, do you want the entire dining hall to find out? I'm sure the poor girl doesn't want any extra attention." Zeroes whisper yelled at his friends and Sonoma smiled. "Well for one my name isn't poor girl. You may call me Sonoma." She told him and he nodded. 

"So Sonoma, we were just gonna go out to explore star killer, wanna come with?" Slip chirped up. "We most certainly are not! Phasma already has you on your radar Slip. Plus she's always breathing down my neck about you, if we get caught I'm sure she will rip your head off herself." FN-2187 scolded him. 

"Relax eight-seven, she's over on the Desolator bossing around some kids fresh out the academy." Slip told him while standing up and putting on his helmet. "Cmon Sonoma since when do we get to do anything exciting." Slip asked her and she looked at FN-2187 wearily. He only shrugged. 

Sonoma thought about it. A part of her knew she shouldn't be acting so childishly while under Kylo Rens training. The other part told her that's exactly why she should do it. What if she never had another opportunity to have some real fun. She thought over it a second more before looking directly at Slip.

"I'll go." She said confidently and stood up with him, Nines and Zeroes mimicking her soon after. They waited for FN-187 to stand up with them but he just shook his head. "If we get in trouble for this it's your funeral." He pointed at Slip. 

***

"I didn't realize it was so...snowy." Sonoma spoke up as they trudged through a forest on Star killer. "What have you not been outside before?" Zeroes pushed some tree branches out of his way to make it easier for up to keep walking. "Not without my helmet." Sonoma was right. The environments always looked different without her helmet, she was still getting used to not wearing it permanently. There was no greenish tint to everything, she couldn't see body temperatures or destination points. It was all just her eyes. She liked it better this way though. 

"Hey, whats that?" FN-2187, who despite everyone else kept his helmet on, pointed at what looked to be an old abandoned star destroyer. It was huge. At least a mile long, but it was terribly old, and falling apart at the seams. "Why would they have an old star destroyer out here?" FN-2187 asked. Sonoma looked around. "We should go explore it." Slip piped up and they all shook their heads. "Nuh-uh, no way I'm going in there." Nines said. 

"Yeah me either." Zeroes added. "Hey I just came to make sure none of you losers did anything stupid." FN-2187 said when they all turned to him. "Calm down ladies, I'll go." Sonoma snatched Slips blaster. She's crazy. Sonoma heard Slip think and she smiled to herself. 

The ship was cold and wet, water was dripping from the ceiling, assumingly from the snow. Grass was growing on the areas where the floor had been missing. She slung her blaster across her back as she went to mess with some of the controls inside the cockpit. Which really wasn't a pit at all. Not to her surprise nothing worked. She heard a beeping sound and quickly grabbed her blaster. 

"Hello?" She spoke. No answer. "Nines if that's you it's not funny." She moved closer to where the noise came from. When she turned completely around the corner she saw a droid holding a staff. "Oh, hello." She moved toward it. The droid let out a series of alarmed beeps and began waving its staff around sporadically. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you." She laid her blaster onto the ground. "See?" Sonoma reaches her hand out for the staff. "May I have this? Wouldn't want you to poke my eye out." The droid snatched the staff away and Sonoma put her hands up in defense. "Okay you can keep the staff." She sat down on the floor. "Two." She pointed to the big yellow two on the droids chest. "Is that your name? Just two?" 

The droid nodded its head. "Well two, my name is Sonoma." The droid let out a series of beeps that Sonoma understood as nice to meet you. "Hey Sonoma, you okay in there?" FN-2187's voice echoed through the ships corridors. Two jumped up and hid behind me dropping its staff along the way. "Yeah! I'm coming out, hold on." Sonoma turned to look at Two. "I need to go with my friends but I'll be back for you later, you can come home with me. Well, if you'd like that." Two let out a series of excited beeps and Sonoma smiled. "Okay, stay here I'll be back." Sonoma quickly got up and jogged out of the ship. 

"So, what did you see?" Slip held an excited look on his face. "Oh it was completely trashed, nothing worth our interest, in fact it's getting dark we should probably head back." Slip let out a disapproving sigh. "Yeah let's move out." FN-2187 said and nobody argued with him about it. Sonoma took one last glance toward the star destroyer and smiled. Today she managed to make four new friends. 

She walked the rest of the way back with a smile on her face.


	7. vi.

SONOMA WAS NEVER REBELLIOUS. Sure she had a strong head on her shoulders and tried to speak up when she felt something was unjust, but she was never flat out rebellious. Only now she has not snuck out once, but two times. She was now trudging through the forest once again in her silk pajamas on her way to retrieve Two. Yes perhaps she didn't think this all the way through, like what if someone saw her with a droid that looked like it was from 30 BBY. Or why didn't she bring a jacket when she knew she'd have to walk in the snow. 

Sonoma stopped in her tracks. A feeling washed over her. She was being followed. She didn't know how she could sense it but she did. "Who's there?" She spoke into the woods. Nothing. No answer. Not even the crunch of a branch. She turned around and began walking. Although she was alert. Her senses were going crazy, it was like she had eyes all around her but she couldn't see out of them. But even still, she kept walking. Sonoma silently cursed herself for not bringing a weapon, not like she had one but she could've asked Nines or Slip if she could borrow one of their blasters. 

Then Sonoma stopped in her tracks. She remembered she had a gift, she had the force. She struggled to remember the stories Baba told her, the lessons Kylo Ren taught her. Then with a swift turn, and an outstretched hand she pulled whatever was following her from out of the forest into the moonlight. She was very surprised to see it was Kylo. She instantly dropped her hand making him stumble to the floor. "Lord Ren! I'm so sorry, I thought you were an animal." Sonoma apologized. "No, you did exactly what I wanted you to." His metallic voice sent shivers down her spine. Sonoma stared at her hands in awe. She had seen Lord Ren use the force a handful of times before, she believed him when he told her she could do the same. Only now it was real.

Sonoma suddenly became aware that she was wearing nothing but her pajamas, and her cheeks instantly grew red. "What are you doing out here?" He asked her. Sonoma tried thinking of an explanation without telling him about Two. She began to panic and for a split second her mind opened up and Kylo easily grabbed the information he needed. "A droid? In an old star destroyer?" Kylos eyebrow raised quizzically even though Sonoma couldn't see the expression on his face. It baffled him how somehow he had never come across an old star destroyer. But in all fairness he didn't know exactly what this planet was before the First Order carved Starkiller into the middle of it. 

"Take me to it." He demanded. "Lord Ren, I'm sure I've broken some kind of rule by being out here but I'm asking you to please let Two stay with me." Sonoma pleaded. For a moment Kylo sympathized with the girl, she just wanted a companion. Just like he did when he first arrived in Snoke's grasp. He let out a deep sigh. "I don't care about an old torn up droid." Kylo began to walk forward. "And Sonoma, you will call me Kylo from now on. Not Lord Ren." Sonoma tried to hide the surprise in her face. "Yes si- I mean okay, kylo." She tested the name on her tongue.

"It's just over here." She sighed. They both walked together in silence. Once they reached the ship she lead him to Two. The droid was in sleep mode exactly where she told it to stay. "Two." Sonoma crouched down to its level. "Two wake up I've come back for you." Two began to make a whirring noise and then jumped up with a series of beeps. You came back! Two beeped excitedly. "Yes I told you I would." Sonoma smiled and pointed to Kylo. "This is my teacher, he's letting you come with us." Two looked up at Kylo Ren who was grimacing under his mask at the droid.

Kylo hated droids, they all reminded him of R2 and Threepio, and they reminded him of his uncle luke, and he reminded him of his father. "Let's go before I change my mind." Kylo turned on his feet. "Why is he so cranky?" Two beeped and Sonoma ignored him but she did flash a smile, she wasn't a hundred percent sure if Kylo could understand what Two was saying or not. "Cmon Two, lets go." 

***

The walk back was only halfway unbearable. Despite Sonoma's constant teeth chattering and Kylo evil eying Two like he was a convicted murderer, one would almost say it was pleasant. "You don't like Two?" Sonoma chirped. In her mind she told herself not to ask, so she wasn't sure exactly why she did. Kylo ignored her question. "Can you understand him?" Sonoma eyebrows instantly furrowed and she turned to look back at Two. "You are a him aren't you?" She asked and Two beeped yes. 

"I can understand him." Kylo said bluntly and she nodded. They both continued walking. This time Kylo broke the silence. "The force, you used it well today, now we can practice your control." Sonoma almost completely forgot of what she accomplished today. She had used the force, pulled him out of the woods with her hands and the energy around her. 

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." She mumbled softly, trying not to seem arrogant. Her comment made Kylo uneasy. She was right, it was easy for her. Too easy. It took Uncle Luke months to teach Kylo how to lift a pebble. Sonoma was stronger than him, much stronger. He could never tell her, or Supreme Leader. 

He would only use it against her.


	8. vii.

"TRY AGAIN." Kylo was loosing his temper. Something he tried not to do around Sonoma, he didn't exactly want to scare her. The girl focused on the piece of metal Kylo had set in the middle of the training room. Once again with her hand stretched out she tried to lift it, and once again it didn't budge. 

"Cmon Sonoma! You've done this before remember? You pulled me out of the forest." Kylo said behind gritted teeth. They had been going at this for a week and getting no where. "I know I'm trying." This time Sonoma was loosing her temper. "You're not trying hard enough I need you to focus." This time Sonoma only let out an annoyed sigh and went to try again. 

"C'mon." Sonoma whispered under her breath. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed. Kylo watched her tapping her foot against the ground in desperation. "I can't do it." She opened her eyes and dropped her hand to her side. Kylo stared at the girl quietly, his mask made her uneasy. He looked at her a second more before grabbing the lightsaber on his hilt, igniting it and turning to wreck havoc on the wall behind him. 

Sonoma frantically backed away from him into a corner behind her. She had never seen him like this. Never this angry. Kylo closed his lightsaber and turned to Sonoma. She was on the floor huddled into a corner. The look on her face, she was scared. Scared of Kylo. "Sonoma." He said softly walking toward her. She backed up farther into the corner and he put his lightsaber back into the hilt. "Hey." He inched closer. Her mind was open again, it was always opened when she was distracted, or scared. He saw a man she called Baba, he saw FN-2187 and his squadron. He saw himself, she thought of him as a monster in a mask. 

Kylo reached up to press the release buttons on his mask, a hissing sound escaped. He took his mask off fully and threw it to the side. Sonoma stared at him, she had never seen him without his mask. He was just as young as her, not a monster, a human. "Hey." He said again kneeling down to her level. His voice was deep and husky but so much softer without the mask. It instantly made Sonoma feel safe. He took off his glove and stretched his hand out for her to grab. She took it and they both stood up together. 

Sonoma took in his features, his hair looked soft regardless of it being pitch black. His eyes were light brown but up close had specks of green in them. His lips were pink and sculpted almost perfectly. 

Sonoma noticed she was staring for too long and quickly looked away. "We can try again tomorrow." Suddenly Sonoma became very aware that she was still holding onto his hand and she abruptly let it go and backed away. "Sonoma." He said wearily. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then like lightning she fled the room. 

Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to do some character development!


End file.
